telesconlangfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanarulamuts
The Nanarulamut people is the main group of people living on the Bawim islands, which is the location of the Nanarulamutland(also known as the Kingdom of Nanarulamut). The language of Nanarulamuts is Classical Uraki and its descendant Modern Uraki, which belongs to the Ulitan language family. The place where Nanarulamuts live is nowadays surrounded by Amutetikam-speaking peoples, and it is believed that the Nanarulamut people, and some Ulitan-speaking communities scattering along the banks of Fish River, are remnants of the past expansion of ancient Ulitan peoples. The Nanarulamuts have a monotheistic religion whose supreme god is called "Turam", their monotehistic religious belief is called Torumism; also, the Nanarulamuts believed that the world is spherical, and they even managed to estimate the size of the world. There were several social classes, each of them were largely hereditary: Nobility, Freeman(or Commoner) and Slave, most of the people belonged to the freemen class. The slave class was later abolished, but at roughly the same time, a new social class of pariahs were created, although nominally not owned by anyone else and were not slaves, pariahs were usually discriminated against by people of other social classes and thus pariahs could do "dirty" jobs like corpse-handeling, slaughtering and prostitution. Even though the social class system has been abolished nowadays, the influence of social classes still remains. The Kingdom of Nanarulamut was ruled by a king(or occasionally, queen), however, the power of the kings were restrained by assemblies. There were two assemblies, one was the assembly of Nobilities, the other was the assembly of Commoners, although in reality, only the assembly of Nobilities was held regularly. Being a monarchic country, the oldest son(occasionally, the oldest daughter) of the king is usually the successor of the throne, however, the oldest son of a king, who's usually the appointed successor of the throne, could only become the new king after being approved by the assembly of Nobilities, and there are instances where the appointed successor were rejected by the assembly of Nobilities to be the king. Freemen and nobilities of Nanarulamuts wear long hairs, no matter he/she is a male or a female, males of freemen or noble origin also wear beards; the heads of male slaves, monks and criminals are usually shaven bald and have no beards; female slaves, prostitutes, nuns and maidservants usually have a short hairstyle resembling the bob cut. Nanarulamuts are famous for having many extremely good-looking males and females, many people of Nanarulamuts descendants are strikingly good-looking even without makeups and most Nanarulamut males and females are considered to be very physically attractive by foreigners, also most Nanarulamuts look much younger than their actual age. However, since good-looking people are very common among the Nanarulamuts, beauty is much less valued in the Nanarulamut society than in other societies. Moreover, it is known that Nanarulamut males look young and very feminine to most peoples in the world, so feminine that most Nanarulamut boys and men can easily cross-dress as girls without being exposed in a short time. It is known that Nanarulamut males are frequently mocked as "sissy", "girlish", or even "gay-like" by people from other cultures, and it is known that the government of 'Agjʊlεkh has ever defamed Nanarulamuts by exploiting such facts. As most girls of Nanarulamuts are extremely good-looking, makeups are not usually used among girls of Nanarulamuts, however, it is common for females to use tattoos for body adornment, especially on their wrists, ankles and backs, however, tattoos on faces are uncommon, as face tattoos are traditionally used for criminals and people with tattoos on their faces may face social stigma. The Nanarulamut culture has a more permissive view towards females participating in different activities, especially after the achievements of Kuminah the Army-Breaker, and females and males are relatively more equal to each other in the Nanarulamut society than in most other societies, including military ones. It is common and normal for females of the Nanarulamut society to take part in "masculine" fields like science, business, politics, sports and even military, actually, in nowadays, the kingdom of Nanarulamut has more female combatants than male combatants in its military organizations, however, military and politics are still seen as masculine jobs in the society of Nanarulamuts. As males of Nanarulamuts usually look feminine, and Nanarulamut females also participate in combats, in the past when most people had only limited knowledge about the outside world, people frequently saw Nanarulamuts as a group of people with only females. One of the notable figures of the Nanarulamuts is Kuminah the Army-Breaker(The word "Kuminah" means "flower-ring" in Classical Uraki, it is derived from kum+inah), Kuminah the Army-Breaker was a princess of the Kingdom of Nanarulamut, when Kingdom of Nanarulamut was invaded, she successfully led the army and people of the Kingdom of Nanarulamut to fight the enemies back, but she was beheaded at last because of the power struggle between the king's relatives. * Category:Ulitan peoples Category:Amutet